Service providers may deliver content to a user over a content delivery system. For example, conventional content delivery systems distribute the content to a first user and a second user independently. In other words, the first user may watch a sports program while the second user may simultaneously watch a video-on-demand program. Independent content use, however, does not create a socialized entertainment sense with the users. Consequently, the first user may be socially detached and isolated from the second user. Stated another way, the conventional content delivery system may present an impersonal and unsocial user experience.